Her name is elliana
by Awkwarrrd
Summary: 'I'm sorry it just.. doesn't work for me anymore... It was fun and I still love you, but this is not how I want to continue my life. Its boring. You know me Baby, i Need something new, something different. I want to take a break.' - Its NILEY yo!
1. Chapter 1

_''I'm sorry it just.. doesn't work for me anymore... It was fun and I still love you, but this is not how I want to continue my life. Its boring. You know me Baby, i Need something new, something different. I want to take a break.'' _I didn't cry. I didn't scream at him. I didn't curse. I didn't hit him, and I didn't break anything. I did nothing that seemed violent. All i did was nod.

I wasn't shocked. I wasn't angry. I wasn't mad at him for leaving me. Do you know that Feeling, when its a great day and you have so much fun, but then the day is over and all you have are the memories? The echo of the joy you felt, and you want it back? When you know you won't feel like that ever again? Or at least not for a Long time. That was exactly how I felt.

I was waiting for the day to come. Because I knew it from the beginning. I tried to live in the Moment and not think about the future, because i knew it was there waiting for me.

He gave me an apologetic smile. The ones you get when you didnt win anything in a game at the carnival. He leaned Forward and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. I closed my eyes, saving the Moment, accepting the truth. He went out of the front door, but i knew he would come back, he didnt take any stuff with him.

The tears came when i arrived in our bedroom. I started packing clothes, barely seeing what i was packing. I guess this was it. Maybe i would hear from him in a year or two. He'll ask me to come back, i didnt know if I'd say yes or no. it is up to the future.

**Hey guys! This is my first Story! My first language is not English so please excuse my grammar or spelling mistakes. Leave a Review so i know if People are interested in the Story and if i should continue writing it! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nicks****_ P.O.V_**

My motivations for leaving me are clear. My life was changing, and not in a good way. I always wanted a carefree life, not worry about anything and have fun. I wanted to live exciting, do different things and travel to different countries. Then i met _her. _

The first year of our marriage was great and i felt like i did the right decision. But when the excitement of the new experience wore out it quickly got boring for me. Everyday the same Thing. Get up, go to work, come back, eat dinner and go to bed. Maybe it was supposed to be like that. But not for me. I couldnt live that way for the rest of my life and i knew it. So i made a spontaneous decision, asking my wife for a break. it had nothing to do with her, i still love her more than I could ever love anyone else, and maybe, when i feel better again, she would take me back.

The Moment i said it i knew it was a wrong decision. After the words left my mouth I watched her beautiful face drop. She wouldnt Show me, i knew it, but she was hurting. I was too. I gave myself a month. A month to survive without her, if at the end of the month i wouldnt feel better i'd crawl back to her I knew it. I kissed her on the forehead to say goodbye and left.

I drove for a while, without any Destination. I stayed out for two hours, and then i drove back. Half of me was hoping she was gone, and the other half begging for her to still be there.  
She wasnt.

The majority of her clothes gone, leaving mine in the Corner of the wardrobe, lonely. I couldnt cry though, it was my decision.

**(I'm just writing all of this, because i want you guys to know and understand the Story. The 'real' Story will start, maybe in the next chapter or so. haha ;) Dont Forget to Review please, or else i wont continue with the Story :()**

**Mileys P.O.V**

Of course I couldnt buy plane tickets and chill in the house till i was able to fly back to tennesse to my parents. And i couldnt go to his parents house because how pathetic would that look. And the only other Person I knew in L.A was Demi. I took a cab and drove to Demi and Joe's house.

''Miley?! What the... did you two argue?!'' she asked me, when she saw me Standing there with my suitcase. The tears came back to my eyes. Demi instantly understood. She hugged me, Holding the pieces from crumbling. ''He wanted to take a break. He said he was bored..'' I told her between sobs. ''oh my god'' She whispered against my hair, while Holding me. ''Can i stay here for, like, a day until i can buy plane tickets or something to fly back?'' I asked her, whispering. ''Of course miles. You can stay here as Long as you want to.''

Now Comes the crying. I wont bother telling you all of it, I'm sure you know the Scene; sitting on the Couch with your best friend, crying your eyes out, eating ice cream. Demi was listening to what i had to tell, crying at times too.

Three days later, when I calmed down a bit, I started throwing up, pretty often, I also felt exhausted all the time and couldnt even look at Food, or smell it. I told demi to not worry about it and that i would feel better soon, but she insisted that i would stay with her and her husband Joe, who also is Nicks brother, a Little more.

On day 5 i noticed, that I was late on my period. Way too late. This freaked me out and I had to tell Demi. Demi told me not to Freak out. She bought 7 pregnancy tests. At this Point I stopped thinking about nick.

Demi and I were sitting on the floor of the bathroom, waiting for the tests, 7 days after Nick broke up with me. ''It is time, mile.'' demi whispered, but i didnt dare to open my eyes. Demi waited patiently, rubbing my back until i finally opened one eye, glancing at the test, that were laid next to each other on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

All seven of them positive. I didnt know what to feel; if I should be happy, because i was pregnant. Or sad because I would have to raise it alone? Or ashamed, because I was pregnant and didnt have a man? Should I worry about what People would think? Or shouldnt it matter?

We just sat there for a few minutes, in silence, thinking about the fact that a tiny Little Baby was in me right now. It didnt take Long for me to notice the huge smile on Demi's face. It was a real Demi-Smile. When you could see all of her 32 teeth. It confused me, why was she so happy? Couldnt she think about the consequenses?

She looked at me, that smile still not leaving her face. ''OMG, Miley! Congratulations! I'm so happy right now! I was thinking about a Baby too! Imagine if I got pregnant too! The babies would be friends just like us! But OMG. A Little miss miley or a tiny Little nicholas with curly hair and Brown eyes, just like his Daddy!'' she stopped when she saw my face. ''Why are you so serious?! This is one of the happiest days in your life, Miles, Smile gurrrl!'' She was so excited it was funny. I would actually laugh if I could get that Picture out of my head. Two Little children, a Girl and a Boy, jumping up and down on a Couch. The curls of their hair bouncing up and down, the Girl with chocolate Brown eyes and the Boy with clear blue ones. It was a happy Picture but I couldnt smile because it would never be true.

''Dem, I'm not gonna Keep it.'' I said, my voice cracking. Her smile died down and she looked at me with confused eyes. ''What do you mean, you're not gonna Keep it? You're kidding right? You cant kill it, Miley!'' She said, her voice getting louder and louder. ''I have to, Demi! I have no choice! I cant raise it alone!'' I told her, trying to make her understand. ''Raise it alone? What the hell are you talking about? Nick will come back, it wont take Long! And you two will raise it together.'' ''He wont want to, Demi! We've been married for, what, a year? He just broke up with me, I cant force him to stay, just because of a Baby!'' I started crying, making Demi hug me. ''I'm sorry mile. But you will make it, i promise.'' she whispered.

**(Review please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**- IMPORTANT MESSAGE; READ!: guys, I dont get many Reviews on this, but i totally appreciate every single one. The amount views also get less with every chapter so I'm thinking of just stopping this Story. IF you guys want me to continue, then please leave a Review. thats it. Enjoy!**

** Mileys P.O.V**

Not being near him was killing me, but I knew I had to make it. After our Little ''discussion'' in the bathroom, we Kind of avoided the Topic. So I told her the day after that I had an appointment at the doctor. She told me that she wanted to come with me, and I agreed, not wanting to go alone.

''I told Joe.'' she said to me. Joe was in New York on a Business trip for a week, so she must have called him. I turned to her, shocked. ''Why? Now he is going to tell Nick!'' I told her. ''He won't Miley. I told him not to.'' The conversation was finished for me.

The next day I had my appointment. I was beyond nervous since this was all new to me. I was in the living room, watching tv, and waiting nervously when Demi came next to me. She was still in her pajamas and after looking closely I noticed her red nose, and messy hair. ''Hey Dems, you look sick, are you ok?'' she smiled and tried to cover it up. ''No I am fine, I'm really excited for late- cheeew'' she stopped talking and sneezed **(sneezed, snoozed? idk, sorry)** I knew she shouldnt come with me, being this sick, but I also didnt want to tell her not to. I was scared and selfish and I wouldnt make it alone. After a quick battle in my head with myself, I decided that she had to stay at home. ''Demi, you dont look so good...Maybe its best if you just stay home.'' I told her. ''No! I want to go!'' She said. I raised my eyebrow. ''No, its ok. I'll be fine.'' Yeah, right, Miley. You'll be fine, all alone! ''I cant let you alone...Well..Joe is coming home in an hour, maybe he could come with you?'' she said, looking hopeful. It was better than going alone, so I agreed. The hour was over and soon, Joe came home. After greeting his wife, he came over to me. Without saying a word, he hugged me. I buried my face in his chest, inhaling his scent, that was very familiar to Nicks. ''I'm sorry Miles'' he whispered in my hair.

Normally, the relationship of Joe and me should be different. He is the brother of my ex, the husband of my best friend, so it should consist of polite greetings and friendly discussions. But we were a lot closer than that. Joe was like a big brother to me, or a best friend. It didnt really disturb me that he was the one coming with me.

With my recent mood swings the tears started to flow in the sight of Joe. He pulled my face up by my chin to look at it, and panicked when he saw my tears. ''Oh, no. Dont cry, Miles, please.'' I wiped away my tears with the sleeves of my Shirt.

We went to the doctor and Joe Held my Hand while we were sitting in the waiting room. ''Joe!'' I whispered to get his Attention. He looked at me, a questioning look on his face. ''I'm scared'' I whispered, looking down at my Hands. ''Of what?'' he asked. I shrugged, ''the future, i guess.. I dont know whats going to happen..'' I answered honestly. He took both of my Hands in his, and taking a deep breath, as if he was preparing for a speech. ''Some tough times are waiting for you, Miles. Its going to be hard and you will be scared. But when those times arrive, you have to Keep in mind that.. everything happens for a reason.'' he said.

''Mrs Jonas? You can come with me now.'' The woman on the front desk said.

After greeting the doctor and talking to him for a Little, I laid down on the bed, like he told me to. The doctor pulled up my Shirt and smeared some cold stuff on my belly. He took a tool and started to lead it over my belly. After a few minutes, got curious and looked at the Monitor. Just when I was about to ask Dr Martin stopped and looked at the Monitor. He pushed a few Buttons and then smiled ''Aaaah, there it is.'' he said. My heart sped up. Joe wobbled in his seat next to me, trying to get a glimpse at the Monitor. Dr Martin turned the Monitor, so that we were able to look at it. ''I cant see anything'' Joe said. Dr Martin chuckled, he pointed at a Little Thing i the middle, hard to spot. I couldnt take my eyes off it. There was a Little creature in me and it would developed into a real Baby. A Baby that I would call mine. _My Baby._''Congrats you two, You are 4 weeks pregnant. You are the dad, right?'' He asked Joe. Joe shook his head and practically screamed ''NO! I am the uncle.'' and chuckled nervously. ''Oh okay.'' Dr Martin said and printed the Picture of the Monitor. He gave me the Picture of my Baby and went out of the room. I looked at the Picture and couldnt stop smiling. ''Its going to be a beautiful Baby, miles'' Joe said and smiled too.

We went out of the building and to the car. Joe hadnt parked right in front of it, so we had to walk a few minutes. I started talking to fill the silence. ''I'm going to fly to Tennessee, i think. I want him to grow up there, with my parents. At least for the first years of his life...A Little Cowboy'' i said, and giggled. Joe laughed ''But, wait, a Boy? How do you know?'' He asked. ''I dont know, i have a feeling'' he smiled. ''A Little Girl would be cute too, though. We could Dress her up and stuff'' we both laughed, and in that Moment, the future looked a lot brigther.

''Miley?!'' A voice behind me said. I stopped Walking. I would recognize that voice everywhere.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I got a few Reviews to the last chapter and i am sooo happy, thank you! At least a few People like to read my Story and i really like to write too so I am going to continue and see where ist going :) Enjoy!**

**Nicks P.O.V**

Waking up alone in bed was strange. Being alone at home was boring and going to sleep alone was lonely. But I was getting used to it, because that was what i wanted, right? No it wasnt. I wanted something different, that was the reason. So I went out, a week after Miley left. I called a few friends and we went to the famous new Club called 'night'. I decided to wear a white V-Neck with Jeans and a leather jacket.

When we finally arrived at the Club we sat down at a booth and I got everybody a drink because I was the one that invited them. ''So, Nick, why did you break up with Miley?'' Jack asked him. ''It got boring, i guess..'' I answered, realising how stupid it sounded. ''It got boring?! whatt? You serious bro?'' Mike said, chuckling. ''Nick, thats totally normal, dude. It happens to every marriage at some Point.'' Garbo said. ''yeah, but...I..We didnt completely broke up, i mean...We are just taking a break.'' I said. For some reason I felt like I was defending myself. ''Does Miley know that?'' Jack asked me. ''Yes, she...does?'' i said, hesitating. Did I make it clear enough that I didnt want to break it off completely? What if I didnt! Would she wait for me anyway? I started to sweat thinking about it. Garbo noticed this. ''It is ok dude, I'm sure she does know what you meant. You can call her tomorrow or something, lets just have fun tonight.'' he said reassuringly. I looked down and nodded, trying to get the thought out of my head. And when i finally did, the Party started. I dont really remember a lot, i know we danced and drank a lot and I also remember a green eyed blonde with red lipstick. She came over to me when I was sitting alone on the bar. The other guys were dancing. ''Hey, Nick, right?'' she asked. ''Yeah, do i know you?'' i asked her. ''No, i dont think so. My Name is Cindy.'' she said, and winked at me. ''Nice to meet you Cindy'' I said, looking away. I wasnt really interested.. ''Can I buy you a drink?'' she said, biting her lower lip, trying to act all sexy. I realised what she was wearing. A tight Fitting black Dress that reached just under her butt with huge red heels. ''No, thanks'' i said and turned away. ''Oh okay.'' she said but she didnt give up. I sighed and took out my iPhone. I opened a text and started typing. ''Who are you texting'' she asked and went behínd me. She put her Hand on my shoulder and started rubbing it. 'Miss you babe' I wrote, suddenly missing her more than before, but I also knew that 'Cindy' was looking. ''my girlfriend'' i said and looked at her with my eyebrows raised. She stepped away immediately, her mouth forming an 'o' shape. ''Sorry, didnt know'' She said. ''You didnt ask'' I said, took my drink and walked away.

The next day I woke up with the biggest hangover ever. My head was throbbing and I stood up, realising i was still wearing the clothes from the night before. I undressed and stayed in my Boxers, then i went to the bathroom, searching medicaments against my headache. There were all kinds of medicaments but nothing i needed. After 10 minutes of it getting worse, I put on my Jeans and a Shirt and went to a pharmacy. I got what i needed and got out. As I was about to get into my car I saw a familiar Girl with light Brown hair and blue eyes walk come out of the Obstetrician that was near the pharmacy, next to her my older brother Joe. ''Miley?'' I said. I obviously wasnt loud enough, she did not hear me because she kept Walking and started talking excitedly. I walked after her, not wanting to waste the Chance to talk to her. I came Close enough to listen to what she was talking about. ''A Little Cowboy!'' she said and giggled. My brother let out a laugh ''But wait, a Boy? How do you know?'' he asked. Now I got curious. What were they talking about? ''I dont know, i have a feeling'' she answered. Were they talking about a Baby? ''A Little Girl would be cute too, though. We could dress her up and stuff'' Joe said, sounding excited. Okay. They were definitely talking about a Baby. The question was whose Baby were they talking about? They stopped talking so I took the Chance and called her Name again, this time loud enough for her to hear. She turned around and I felt Butterflies in my stomach when I saw her Blue Grey eyes. I walked over to them ''Hey, whats up?'' i asked. I went to hug Joe first, and then i turned to Miles. ''Hi'' i said quietly, and went to hug her. She flinched, making me stop with my arms in the air. After a few seconds she hugged me. I buried my face in her hair, inhaling her scent that was slowly Fading out of the pillow next to mine at night. She pulled away way to fast. And I remembered what happened a few seconds ago. Miley and Joe coming out of a Obstetrician and then starting to talk about babies excitedly. ''Are you ok, you came out of the Obstetrician right?'' i asked. Her eyes went wide for a Moment and she hesitated. ''umm..yeah'' she said then. ''Whats wrong with you?'' I was confused, why would she come out of a doctor for pregnancy exept...she was.. pregnant... the beating of my heart became uneven. Was there a Chance of her getting pregnant with my Baby? But why would she take Joe with her and not tell me? Or was it...Joe's? I jumped to conclusions without even letting her explain. ''Wait.'' i said trying to calm down. Miley saw my Expression. She looked down for a second then looked up at Joe as if she was looking for help.


	6. Chapter 6

**Soo I tried to write a Little bit more. Im sorry if its 'stuffed' up but i didnt want to end it after the 'main Scene' . I'm not really content with this chapter too so... Dont Forget to Review please. I wont be posting the next chaper if there are no Reviews. anyway - Enjoy!**

**Nicks P.O.V**

''Well, Nick...umm...Demi is pregnant!'' Joe exclaimed. A wave of relief washed over me and I took a deep breath. After i got over the Moment of shock I realised that I would be an uncle. ''Wow! Congrats, Joe!'' I said and hugged my brother. ''Where is Demi?'' I asked then. ''She is at home, we just picked something up.'' ''Oh'' I said, nodding. ''We have to go now, Joe.'' Mi said and tugged on Joe's Hand lightly. I noticed he Expression; mouth pouty and eyes looking up pleadingly at Joe, filled with tears to the rim. It upset me to see her like this and I wanted to know what was making her sad so bad, but I couldnt find the Courage to ask her. ''Right, see you later Nick.'' Joe said. ''See you'' I answered even though I didnt want her to leave yet. I watched them walk to their car and get in before walking back to my own car.

**Mileys P.O.V**

I saw him slowly figure it out. His face got confused at first, then his look got harsh. He pressed his lips together tightly. I could say something right then, I could tell him ''I'm pregnant, Nick!'' but I didnt and when Joe lied to him, telling him that Demi was the one pregnant, I knew i made the right decision not telling him. Because he let out a deep breath, and then relief took over his face. He was not ready yet. When he finally was, he would have another woman, and they would expect a Baby and everything would be perfect for him, just not yet. He would genuinely be happy. And it broke my heart because this was his Baby too. The thought that my Baby would have to grow up without him brought tears to my eyes but I didnt want to cry in front of him, so I told Joe that we had to leave.

When we arrived at home Demi was laying on the Couch. ''Hey Demi.'' i said quietly because i didnt want to wake her up if she was sleeping. She wasnt. ''Hey Miles! Hey Joey! How was it?'' she asked, and sat up. ''It was good. I brought you an ultrasound Picture!'' I said and gave it to her. She looked at it and smiled until she noticed my Expression. ''Whats wrong?'' she asked me. ''We saw Nick'' i said. Joe, who was watching Tv, turned to us when he heard his Brothers Name. ''He was about to figure it out, Babe, so I told him that you were pregnant.'' Joe explained. ''WHAT?'' Demi said. ''I dont want to involve you guys'' I whispered, Feeling bad about the Situation. ''No, its ok. Just tell me what we are going to do.'' Demi said. ''You are just going to act like you are pregnant for a Little while. And then.. we'll just..kinda come out of the whole Situation.'' Joe said. ''Okay'' Demi said and giggled. I knew that she actually wanted a Baby, so she was excited about acting like she was.

That evening we were all sitting on the Couch. I was sitting on one end, Demi was laying in the middle, with her head in my lap. And Joe was sitting on the other end, watching a Football game. ''I cant believe there's a Baby in your belly.'' She said and poked my belly. ''I'm gonna be, like, the best aunt ever. And when I get a Baby too, the both of them will be best friends, just like us'' She said. I noticed Joe stiffen at the mention of their own Baby and I laughed. Just as I was about to tease him the doorbell rang. ''I'll go get it!'' Joe seemed more than happy to escape. He rushed away and I heard the door being opened. ''He never wants to talk about it! Its so annoying!'' Demi mumbled. ''Pshh!'' I said, as I tried to figure out who it is by the noises. Guess who came in.

''Hey Miley, Demi!'' Nick said, he came in, wearing a black button t-shirt and Shorts. He was Holding a bottle of wine in his Hand, which he put on the table as he came over to us. Demi sat up and Nick pulled her into a hug ''Congrats, Demi'' He said. ''I brought some wine, to celebrate, Joe is bringing the glasses.'' He said and sat down next to Demi. Joe came in with 4 wine glasses. He opened the wine bottle and started poring some in each glass. When he came to the 4th glass Demi cleared her throat. Joe stopped and looked at Demi, then his gaze wandered over to me for a second before putting the bottle down. ''Um..Miles, do you want orange Juice?'' Demi asked me. ''No..why?'' I said, confused. Joe was already out the door and when he came back he was Holding a bottle of orange Juice which he poured into the empty glass. ''Because of.. you know.. reasons.'' Demi said. Then I got it and nodded. Nick was watching confusedly. Joe and Nick both started sipping their wine and talking about sports. Demi took a sip out of her wine. ''Wait! You cant drink that!'' Nick called then. ''What, why?'' Demi asked. ''Well, you're pregnant, you cant drink wine.'' Nick said, as if it was obvious. ''Right'' Demi said and put her glass down. After sitting and talking for a bit Joe asked if we were hungry. ''No, I'm not.'' I said. ''I am'' Demi said and nick nodded, agreeing. ''I'm just gonna make something, Demi, would you mind helping me?'' Joe said. I shook my head furiously behind Nicks back. They just ignored me and left for the kitchen. Nick and I were left alone in a room. The atmosphere was awkward because we both didn't know what to say. Nick scratched the back of his neck and I started looking around the room. He cleared his throat. ''So, miley. How are you?'' he asked then. ''I'm fine.'' I said and looked away. ''Miley?'' he asked. I tried to ignore him but couldnt help but wonder what he wanted to say so i looked at him again. ''Are we gonna be like this forever?'' Nick asked me. ''I dont know, nick'' I answered before the lump in my throat could get any bigger. ''But I love you'' He said his voice and my heart breaking. ''But you left me'' I said, my voice cold. He nodded and looked down. ''look, i'm gonna go back to Tennessee on Saturday, Nick. I dont think that.. I'll be there when you are ready.'' I said. He looked up at me with wide eyes. ''Why?'' he said sounding broken. ''Because you were the only reason why I decided to stay in LA when my parents flew back. Now that we're not... I dont Need to stay anymore.'' i said. ''But we-'' he started but got interrupted by Joe who came in. That night we ate and talked for a Little and then Nick left. I didnt think it would be the last time that I would see him before I left.

''I'm going to miss you so much'' Demi cried into my shoulder in the Airport. ''It's ok, Demi. You can come see me'' I suggested. ''I will! You have to call me when you arrive ok?'' she said. ''Okay'' I said and then it was time to go. I felt happy, that i was going back to the place I came from. But I also felt sad, because I have so many memories in this place. But I couldnt live with Demi and Joe forever. And I couldnt stay here without seeing Nick. And I would start to show eventually. So I left.

''Mommy'' i cried. We stood there hugging for 5 minutes. I had not seen her for a year. When we let go, I was immidiately pulled to someone else. My dad. ''We are going to make it Smiley miley. I promise.'' he whispered. I heard those words so many times the past weeks but it didnt help me at all. I was still havin doubts and it was still hard. We talked and in the evening i started to unpack. It was late and dark outside so I couldnt go out and look around so i did it the next morning. As i was sitting in a Little coffee shop I noticed a Group of People staring at me. Just as I opened my mouth to ask why the hell they were staring at me like that a Girl with blue eyes and Brown hair asked me if I was new here. She scanned me with her eyes, from head to toe and i could see her judging me. ''Yes I am from california. But I moved here. Why?'' I asked and did the same Thing with my eyes. She just looked away and mumbled something. ''Well you're sitting all alone, do you want to, maybe, join us?'' A Boy with light Brown hair and green eyes said, Scratching his neck. Because of the hopeful look on his face and the annoyed one on the Girl with the black hair, i didnt tell him to fuck off but smiled and nodded. I took my coffee and sat down next to him. The other People on the table, surprisingly, didnt look annoyed or pissed off. They looked really nice and interested. ''My Name is Finn, by the way.'' The Boy told me. **(Finn Harries ;D)**. ''Nice to meet you, Finn.'' I said and smiled. ''This is David, Sophie, Jesse, and Alec.'' they all smiled at me and nodded. ''Soo..why did you move here?'' He asked then. I thought about what i should tell them. I didnt wanna say 'i got pregnant and left so my ex wont find out' so i just said ''I missed my parents..?'' he nodded, understanding. It was Kind of awkward after that because no one knew what to say until Sophie decided to break the silence. ''How is it in California? is it like in the movies?'' she asked excitedly. I laughed. ''Well, Kind of. Its not that exciting though'' I said. ''We went there once, for a vacation but Sophie wasnt able to come with us'' Jesse said. ''why?'' i asked, attempting to Keep the conversation going. ''She got sick, she was puking all over the bathroom floor'' Finn said and laughed. He was really nice. And handsome too, he had big green eyes and a cute laugh. I knew immediately that i wanted to be friends with him.

We got really close friends too! But i dont want to tell everything, because it's nothing Special. I am just going to fast Forward now. I eventually told him about my Situation and he understood. Everything went well for a while. I started working at a Little bookstore just to have something to do. There wasnt much work and i spent most of my time reading books. I felt good and i was starting to prepare myself, both mentally and physically. I had accepted the fact that my life wouldnt be the same again and i was ready for it. There were still times that I needed Nick and sometimes it got so bad that i couldnt get out of my bed. But I reminded myself that I had someone different to live for now, and thats what kept me going. The only Major Event in These 4 months was the fight my parents had with my grandmother. She avoided me the first two months of my time in Tennessee and when we finally saw each other she told me how dissapointed she was in me. For being pregnant and not having a Partner. She told me that it would never get easy and that i wouldnt be able to raise her. She told me what a bad mother I would be and that I should at least think of an abortion. It all ended in me having an anxiety attack.

A month later, i managed to somehow get my grandmothers words out of my head. I was watching Tv when my phone ringed. Without looking i accepted the call. The voice that answered on the other line was not Demi. It werent my parents and it also wasnt Finn. It was Denise, Nicks mother. I didnt even go to say goodbye, and i felt ashamed of that because we had a strong bond. But she didnt call either so i felt a Little better about myself when I left. ''Miley?'' she said. A voice in me screamed 'Tell her she has the wrong number! Hang up!' but I couldnt so I just didnt say anything. ''Miley? i know.'' she said. Panick flew over me. If she knew it would mean Papa Jonas and Kevin and Danielle knew too. And if they all knew.. Nick knew too. Right?


	7. Chapter 7

**No more Reviews than two? Come on guys. I decided that i'll only post the next chapter if i get 5+ Reviews on this one. **

**Demi's P.O.V**

4 months passed, since Miley moved away. Nothing changed that much, exept of course Nick. The first month after Miley left, I didnt see Nick at all. Either he was at home all the time, thinking what he should do to get Miley back, or he was out probably with his friends. Then he told us that he quit his Job at the Company he was working at and started to work as a Producer at the record Company his dad owned. He started to talk to us again. He called a few times, asking how I was, and reminding me that he still thought that i was pregnant. 2 months after she left, Miley, Joe and I talked about what we should do about it and decided to tell Nick that I had a miscarriage. When I saw how sad Nick was I had pangs of conscience but I told myself that it was all for the sake of the Little Baby my best friend was carrying inside her belly. Miley and I kept contact, we often talked and skyped and she sent me Pictures, showing her new friends and her belly that was starting to swell. I was excited. I still couldnt believe that she didnt want to tell Nick about her pregnancy but at the same time I thought that Nick was a huge as*hole for leaving her like that. I dont know what I would do if I was in her Situation. But it was Different because I always knew I wanted to be a Young mother and she didnt. After Joe and I got married, and everything went to normal; I started to wish for a Baby. I started dropping hints at Joe but he ignored it. When Miley found out she was pregnant, I was more excited than I should be. I couldnt tell her but I was so jealous of her for being pregnant. At times, when she told me how hard it was, or when small, beautiful things happened, I got so pissed that I ignored her calls. Of course i didnt tell her that. However, 4 months after she left I invited the whole Jonas Family to dinner. They arrived and dinner ran peacefully. Joe, Nick, Kevin and Paul talked about the record Company and Nicks new Job. Denise, Danielle, and I talked about different things. The subject 'Miley' was taboo. Denise was mad at Miley for not saying goodbye before she left and for leaving in the first place. I was mad at Denise for her reasons and for being mad at Miley in the first place, so the dinner was Kind of a conciliation.

We were sitting in the living room and I stood up to refresh the coffee. Joe followed me. ''Did you talk with Miles today?'' he asked while getting some water. ''Yes, I did. She told me about her friend, Flynn i think. They went to the zoo yesterday and he insisted on buying a huge elephant for the Little Baby.'' I said and giggled. ''She has an appointment at her doctor in two weeks, they'll try to find out the gender. I bet its a Boy.'' I said. We talked quietly so they wouldnt hear. ''He or she will have curly hair, like nick.'' Joe said and chuckled. A voice of glass shattering brought us out of our conversation. I walked to the door and opened it. In front of it was Denise, hastily picking up the pieces of the mug that shattered on the floor. I looked to Joe panicked. Nick and Danielle came to the kitchen, when they saw what happened Danielle stooped down and started picking up pieces with Denise. ''What happened mum? Did you slip?'' Nick asked. ''Yeah, I slipped'' Denise breathed out. Then she looked up at us. Her look said 'We Need to talk'.

**Miley's P.O.V**

Denise told me that she heard Joe and Demi talk about me and my Baby. ''I am so dissapointed of you Miley. I treated you like a daughter and you're not even telling me you are leaving? And then I find out that you are pregnant! With my son's child! Were you even planning to tell me that I was going to be a grandmother? Or were you going to Keep it from me, from Nick?!'' she barked. At this Point all i wanted to do was hang up, run to my room and never come out of it again. But her tone was so powerful, that I almost perceived it as disrespect. My hormones also played with me, feeding my pride and ego, so that they would make it impossible for me to show any weakness. ''I didnt do nothing wrong, Denise. The only mistake I did was not saying goodbye to you. If I want Nick to now about the Baby or not is my Decision. Maybe it is the wrong decision in your eyes, but its the right Thing to do for me. So you can go tell him, but I wont be the one waiting for him to come ruin his life. He wanted freedom, thats why he left me. And i wont hold him back from reaching his full potential in everything he wants to do by giving him the responsibility of a real Baby.'' i told her, my voice growing stronger and stronger. ''If thats how you feel..'' she said. ''I wont tell him, Miley. Paul, Danielle and Kevin know too.'' she confessed then. I knew it. There are no secrets in that Family. ''But I want to know everything too. It's my right. I'm asking you to not deprive us from Nick's and your Baby.'' She said softly. ''I'll tell you. I dont want to lose you guys.'' I admitted. ''You wont'' she answered and I could feel her smiling on the other end of the line.

**(Here are some Events that happen at the time of her pregnancy that arent really important to the Story, but cute. I'm writing a lot of stuff with Finn because she doesnt have other friends there and i dont want to write Tish and Billy. I also want you to understand that they're Close :)**

_doctor's appointment (21st week - 4th month) - mileys p.o.v_

Finn was accompanying me to the doctor's appointment today. It was the first time for him to come with me today and he was literally jumping up and down on his seat in the waiting room. I had to tell him to calm down 5 times. I was glad that i had found such a supportive friend, who not only understood me, but also felt excited for me. ''Do you want a Girl or a Boy? I think a Boy would be cool, although I dont really care as Long as he or she is healthy. But I mean, imagine a Little Boy. He would Play Football and stuff and he'd have girlfriends and we could buy him that blue Shirt we saw the other day-'' ''Miley? you can come in now'' The woman on the front desk said, and smiled at me. I grabbed Finns Hand and dragged him to the room. After waiting for 5 minutes for the doctor, Finn took out his iPhone and started taking Pictures of me. ''What are you doing? Stop!'' i exclaimed and laughed. ''Aw come on! Make a cute pose!'' he chuckled. ''Just one!'' I said, giggling. Then i smiled big at the camera. The doctor came in after that. I had to lay down and the doctor started the usual process with the ultrasound machine. When the Picture came to the Monitor i felt him grab my Hand. The doctor 'Hmm' -ed a few times. The Baby was recognizable this time. ''Do you want to know the gender, Miley?'' he asked me while he was printing the Picture. ''Yes.'' i told him and he announced that It was a Little Baby Girl. Something in me said: I knew it!

_she's moving! (8th month) - Finns P.O.V_

''Oh my God! She. is. moving. right now!'' Miley screamed from the living room of my Apartment. ''SO WHAT? IT'S NOT THE FIRST TIME!'' I shouted, so she heard me. ''JUST COME HERE!'' she shouted back. I stood up and walked to the living room, stomping. I was angry that she was calling me every 5 minutes, but also Kind of worried that something might hurt. When I arrived in the living room, Miles was laying on the Couch, she was grabbing the pillow with both of her Hands and she was breathing slowly, trying not to move. ''Whats wroo-oooh my god. Wait! I'm getting my camera!'' I exclaimed and ran back into my room. She pulled her Shirt up, so I could see her swollen belly. I could clearly see the Baby's foot, she must have been stretching or moving. I went back and filmed it. ''That is sooo cool!''

**(this Video 'inspired' me. Imagine that the Girl is Miley. watch?v=8z4HuaGUNlY )**

_Party at Finn's house (8th month) - mileys p.o.v_

Finn was celebrating his birthday with about 10 friends at his Apartment. He insistet that he wanted me to come because I was his best friend. I did not really want to meet any People. I didnt Need new friends and I didnt want anybody to judge me and look at me as if I got knocked up or something. But after all the time that Finn spent with me I owed him that. I put on a navy blue Dress. I met all of his friends and had to deal with them judging me through the night. After about two hours I went to the kitchen but stopped at the door when i heard two Girls talking. ''Did you meet his 'friend'?'' ''Yeah I did! She Looks like she's about to explode!'' ''I wonder if Finn's the one who knocked her up..'' ''Nahh, I bet its not him. He's probably just friends with her to be nice.'' I stepped into the kitchen, deciding that the conversation was over. They instantly shut up and looked me up and down. I grabbed myself a glass of water and went out of the kitchen. I escaped into Finn's bedroom and stayed there for the rest of the night. Finn came into his bedroom at midnight. ''What are you doing here all alone?'' He asked me Walking over to me. ''Nothing, I was just..'' I tried to cover it up and not spoil his birthday but failed and started crying. ''Finn they're judging me'' I cried. he instantly pulled me into his arms and stroked my Back. I cried into his shoulder. He managed to get them out of his house and we ended up watching a movie on his bed. He promised me that I didnt ruin his Party and that it was much more fun to watch a movie with me.

**QUESTION: Should i add Videos like that? **

** Did you like it? **

**THE NEXT ONE WILL BE PRETTY EXCITING! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Soo.. Even though I didn't even get 5 Reviews on the last chapter, I am uploading because there are a few People who read and like this Story. I wrote a lot on this one, maybe ist too much, too fast, but i don't really know anything else to squeeze in between and I don't want to bore anyone. **

**Miley's P.O.V**

In the 8th month of my pregnancy Nick texted me. I responded, because I didn't want to be rude and I missed him.

Nick: Hey..

Miley: Hi

Nick: How are you?

Miley: I'm fine, you?

Nick: I'm ok.

I didn't know what to answer, so I didn't. 5 minutes later he wrote another message.

Nick: I really miss you Miles

Miley: I miss you too.

Nick: Can we Forget it all happened? I was stupid.

Miley: You were. I live in Tennessee now, Nick.

Nick: Cant you come back?

Miley: No. Not yet.

Nick: Why?

Miley: Things have changed

Nick: And its my fault.

We talked pretty often, he texted me and we got to know each other again. He didn't Change, if anything changed since I left, it was that he was more like before everything happened. I was getting closer to him and even though I never stopped loving him, the intensity of my Feelings came rushing back. I felt like a Teenager. I thought about if I should tell him about my pregnancy but I was too scared. Things were going too well. I'm not saying we were together again, but if I moved back when he asked me we could act like it never happened. But there were different circumstances. Would he even want me back, if he knew? Would he be mad that I didnt tell him? Would he get used to the idea of being a dad? I couldnt be sure. So I stopped talking to him, I didnt want to confuse myself. The due date was getting closer and closer. 3 weeks before my due date my parents told me they had to leave for LA.

''There have been Problems with the house and I don't think we'll make it back in only a week. I want to make sure and take you with us.'' He told me. ''What? No. I can't! I'm pregnant dad, i cant go back by plane!'' i tried to argue. ''We will take a private Jet. Nothing can go wrong, don't worry. I wont leave you alone. And also, the Jonas Family wants to see you!'' my dad explained. ''I'm not alone! Finn's here! And I don't want to see them! They can come see me if they want to.'' ''You're coming with us.'' He stated and then turned around and left. Of course I was angry at him for that, but at the same time I was scared alone, because i didnt have much time. I started thinking about the pain and I needed my mom to prepare me. So I packed my cases and we flew back to Los Angeles. I called Demi and told her what was Happening. She was excited and promised me that she would keep Nick away when I was there. I also told her to prepare the Jonas Family, because after all that happened i was planning on visiting them.

We arrived at our old home in the evening. Demi and Joe were literally waiting for us in front of the door. ''OH MY GOD! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! LOOK AT YOU! YOUR BELLY IS SO BIG! SHE IS HUGEE!'' I giggled and pulled her into a hug. She was hugging me carefully, not to hurt me. Then i hugged Joe. My parents already went inside to give us our privacy. ''When's she coming out?'' Joe asked me. ''In a two weeks'' I said and smiled big. ''Miles, we gotta tell you something. I was planning on telling you through the phone but then you announced that you're coming back and i thought it'd be better if we told you face to face, so. I am...Pregnant!'' she exclaimed. It was the biggest smile i ever saw on her, even bigger than her usual smiles. After about a Minute i got over my shock. ''I'm so happy for you! Finally! Oh my god! Thats so cool Demi!'' I said. Then I realised something. She would have all I had dreamed about. A wonderful husband, a Baby and she would be happy. I was happy for her, i really was. But I couldn't get the thought out of my head that I wouldn't have it like that. I felt guilty about being jealous but I tried to Forget the thought. ''How far along are you?'' I asked her when i got over it. ''I think about a Little longer than a month'' Demi said. So your Baby will be one year old when ours will be Born.'' she said. She already counted the months? typical Demi. I Smiled.

I had 2 days to unpack. On Thursday Denise invited me to come over in the evening. She said all the Jonas' would be there, except of course Nick. I was excited, because i didn't see them for so Long. I threw on a pair of Jeans and a striped T-Shirt. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun. My make up was natural, a Little Eyeliner and maskara and a bit blush. ''Hi'' I said when Denise opened the door for me. She didn't respond, she just pulled me into her arms. I could see tears in her eyes when she let go of me. We got into the living room and everybody got up. Papa Jonas hugged me and kissed my cheek. Demi, Joe and Danielle did the same while Kevin just stood there and smiled politely. Danielle smiled at me and stroked my huge belly. ''Being pregnant Looks good on you, Miley.'' She told me. I smiled. Matthew, Kevin's and Danielle's 5-year-old son asked me if a Baby was in my stomach or if I was just hiding a Basketball. We all laughed at that.

After the first excitement died down, we started to talk about different things. Denise took out the photo's of me, that she got through Demi. There were ultrasound Pictures of my Baby, Pictures of me with my Belly getting bigger with each Picture and one of me and Finn. I also sent them the Video Finn made of how my Baby was kicking. We looked at them and laughed. It was fun until we suddenly heard the front door open. ''MUM? DAD? Guys where are you? Your cars are parked in front of the house!'' Nick shouted through the house. Everybody froze in their spot. Denise collected herself first, she stood up and pushed me into the Dining room. Just as the door was closing I heard Nicks footsteps in the living room. I was almost having an anxiety attack. My heart was pounding in my chest and it was pulsating in my ears. I was taking in quick and short breaths, trying to calm myself down. I leaned against the door, and tried to hear what they were talking. ''Why didnt you guys invited me?'' Nick asked them, sounding hurt. ''We were just about to..'' Demi said.

**Nick's P.O.V**

Why would they all just Hang out without me? Was I so uncomfortable to hang out with? I was disappointed. I did a good Job in the record Company, I was talking to them again. I was nice. I didn't do anything wrong, right? I was really hurt. ''Nick it was just coincidence, really. We were about to leave.'' She looked at me with pleading eyes and I decided to believe her, because i didnt want any more arguments. I sat down next to my Mum. She was looking at a pile of photos that were laying on the table. ''What's this?'' I asked and went to take the photos. ''Nothing'' Danielle said and tried to take them away from me. But I had started to look through them. They all started to persuade me. The first Picture was an ultrasound Picture of a Baby. ''Wow you guys already got Pictures? The Baby is pretty big!'' i said to Joe and demi. Demi hmm-ed, barely audible. The next Picture confused me. It was a Picture of Miley with ''Loading'' on her t-shirt, with the matching sign. The third one was... again Miley..sitting on a chair in a doctors Office. In this Picture she had a big belly, not like she ate a lot but like she had something in it. I put the pieces together in my head and before my brain could understand it my heart knew. The next Picture only confirmed my thoughts. Miley was standing in a Bowling place. Her Hands were folded under her swollen belly, like she was Holding it up. There was a guy next to her, Holding a Bowling ball just like miley did. Miley was pregnant. She had a Baby. The room was dead silent. My second thought was 'who's Baby is it?'. Was it Joe's like I assumed? Was ist some stranger? Was it the guy in the Picture? Or was it...me? ''What the f#ck'' I whispered and looked up to my mum. Then i looked into everyone's faces. Most of them were looking down, to not face me. ''Miley is pregnant? And you guys knew?!'' My mum had tears in her eyes, she nodded. Just then Matt came running into the room. He was hiding a ball in his T-Shirt. ''Look, mommy! I'm like Aunt Miley!'' he screamed out. Danielle pulled the ball out of his T-Shirt. ''Stop it!'' she hissed at him. I just sat there for 5 minutes, my head in my Hands. Then i looked up. ''Can someone please explain?'' I quietly begged. ''I will.'' I heard a familiar voice from my left. My head shot to the side. Standing there was Miley, as beautiful as ever, with a huge, swollen tummy. She was playing with the hem of her Shirt and looked down when she met my eyes. The Moment I saw her butterflies erupted in my stomach and then they died down. Now they were laying on the bottom of my stomach. I stood up, waiting for an explanation. Just as she was about to say something, Joe spoke up. ''But not today. You too can meet tomorrow. Miles i bet you're tired, I'll drive you home.'' i was about to contradict but Joe gave me a look. I nodded.

I went to bed that night, knowing that I wouldn't get much sleep. After 2 hours of turning and tossing in my bed i sat up. After Joe and Miley left i asked whose Baby it was. My parents said it was mine. But I just couldn't get used to the thought that i was going to be a dad. It just didnt fit. It was way too early. I didnt even have enough time to prepare now. 'I'm gonna listen to her first.' I thought to myself. I laid there 5 more minutes, then stood up and took the photos and Videos i took with me from my parents. I got my Laptop and decided to watch the Videos. In the first Video Miley was laying on a Couch. she had her Shirt pulled up, so you could see her belly. I didn't see anything Happening, just Miley breathing slowly. So I looked closer and then i saw a Little bump in her stomach. it was moving and i discovered that it was the baby's foot. It brought a smile to my face because it made the whole Situation become real. I knew, there was a real Baby in there. A living one. It would breathe and move and talk and smile and do everything else. I wondered if it was a Girl or a Boy. If it was a Boy I could Play Baseball with him. If it was a Girl she'd Dance. Or maybe sing. I already got a Picture in my head. A Little Girl running to me when i arrived from work, her Brown curls bouncing. I didnt know how much I wanted this. But i realised that i alway wanted a Baby. A Little kid that i could call mine. If there even was a decision before, there wasnt now. There was my Chance. Maybe my only Chance, and i wasnt going to blow it. I would love this Baby, i would raise it. Miley, the Baby and I were going to be a real Family.

The next day, in the afternoon, my doorbell rang. It was Miley. I let her in and we sat down on the Couch in the living room. We were staring straight ahead, we both didnt know how to start.

**Mileys P.O.V**

I told him everything from the beginning. He was quiet and listened carefully. I told him that it was my 9th month and that its okay if he doesnt want a Baby, i said i understood and that it was the reason why i didnt tell him. Because i didnt want to pressure him. When I was finished I expected him to tell me to leave. But he didnt. Instead he stood up and paced across the room. I started to feel slight pain on my belly. ''You werent about to tell me i was going to have a kid? You'd Keep it a secret from me?! Have you ever thought that I might like the idea of having a Baby with you? Gosh, Mi!'' His voice got louder and louder with each word but i could barely concentrate on the words. The pain got worse and I stood up, attempting to make it go away. My Hands were starting to sweat. Why wouldnt the pain just go away? It usually did after a few minutes! ''Do you know much time I have to prepare now? Two maybe Three weeks!'' ''Or maybe less..'' I told him and winced. ''What?'' he looked up, his Expression was panicked. ''What do you mean? Are you ok?'' he asked and came over to me. ''Can you help me sit down?'' i whispered. I grasped his Hand tightly and sat down carefully. ''It'll go away, dont worry.'' I said. Nick looked like he didnt know what to do. I groaned. ''I'm sorry, Baby. I'm so sorry! I didnt mean to blow up like that. Does it hurt?'' he asked me, his voice breaking. I smiled. He called me 'Baby' again, for the first time since i left. ''It's going away.'' I said and giggled. ''Oh thank god!'' he said. I laughed. ''Why?'' ''I just found out I'm going to be a dad, i have to prepare.'' he said and grinned.

We ordered Pizza and watched movies. We ended up laying on the Couch together. He was laying behind me and he had his arm around my waist. Our Hands were folded on my belly. He suddenly sat up. I turned on my back, to see what was wrong and found him staring at my stomach. His Expression was strange. He had his forehead crinckled, like he was concentrating on something. His lips were pulled between his teeth. ''What?'' i giggled. ''She doesnt know me..'' he whispered. Suddenly looking sad. ''Well...she's not Born yet.'' I told him. He shook his head and smiled sadly. ''I mean...we're supposed to have this strong bond..she's supposed to know that I'm her dad..'' He said, and now I understood what he meant. He was sad that he wasnt there the whole time and he was afraid that she didn't think he was her Daddy. ''Maybe you should introduce yourself.'' I suggested. He looked at me and then looked back down at my belly. He slowly put his Hand on it and rubbed slow circles. He leant down, so that he was near my tummy and whispered ''Hey Baby Girl..I'm your Daddy. I love you.'' My eyes teared up. Was it possible that he loved her after only a day? In that Moment i knew it was. I knew that he was ready for this, _we_ were ready. My phone rang and interrupted the Moment. I huffed and was about to lean down but Nick shot out of his seat next to me and picked up my phone. ''Hello?'' He said, and smiled like an idiot. ''Yeah mum, she's with me...No, we ate already...Hmm..everythings okay..Bye.'' he came back next to me, laid down and slowly leaned down slowly. He was hesitating so i leaned up and met his soft lips. The kiss was short, but sweet and i felt the familiar tingles everywhere. He leaned his forehead against mine and looked me in the eyes. ''I love you'' he murmured. ''I love you too.''


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. I dont really like this chapter that much, and the Story didnt exactly turn out like I wanted. I started writing this chapter 3 times, but my Computer has a few Problems and it always turned off and I had to write it again, so I was pretty pissed. I'm afraid this Story is coming to an end :i Anyways, enjoy :)**

**Mileys P.O.V**

A week later we were at Demi and Joe's house. They invited us over so we could hang out like we did before. We were sitting in the living room. Joe and Nick were talking about the Baseball game they watched earlier and Demi and I were catching up, because we missed a lot of things when we were apart. ''So she was like 'he proposed to me at this expensive dinner Restaurant' and put her Basketball sized ring on my face. She asked me how Joe proposed and i was like 'We were eating McDonalds..' '' she told me. I was laughing so hard that i had to grip my sides, because they were hurting so bad. I was leaning down, still laughing, when suddenly a pain went through my back and to my stomach. I was still leaning Forward but stopped laughing. I was waiting for the pain to go away but it didnt. ''Miles, are you ok?'' Demi asked, when she noticed. I nodded and looked up, sitting straight but winced when the pain came back. She raised her eyebrows and didnt look convinced. ''Nick?'' she called. He looked over to see me, clutching my belly. I was starting to sweat when the pain got worse. ''Whats wrong?'' he asked and came over. He knelt down next to the Couch were I was sitting. Joe was looking over curiously. Demi was staring at me, panicked and Nick panicked too when he didnt get an answer from the both of us. ''Whats wrong! Demi what happened?'' he exclaimed. ''I-I dont know she was laughing and then she..she just suddenly stopped! She wont say anything!'' she stuttered nervously. When i saw the Expression on all of their faces I decided to say something. ''I'm okay guys, it will go away..'' i whispered. ''You dont Look so good, lets go to the bathroom.'' Nick suggested. I nodded and gripped his Hand. He helped me stand up and then supported me while Walking. ''Call us, when somethings going on'' Demi said. ''Has this been Happening lately?'' Nick asked on our way. I nodded. ''For a while now, the doctor said it's contractions, it's getting worse.'' i told him. He nodded, understanding. He helped me sit down on the toilet and then dampened my face. ''Is it better now?'' he asked after a few minutes. ''Yes'' i said and was about to stand up when it started again. ''It's not supposed to be this bad. Not yet.'' I groaned. ''We can go home if you want to. Or lets go to the Hospital.'' He suggested. ''No! I just..I dont know why it hurts so bad already.. I still have 2 weeks!'' I exclaimed. He rubbed his forehead. ''Maybe it's...normal..'' He stuttered. I nodded. ''I'll just ask my mom ok? Im gonna call her, wait here.'' he told me and went a few steps away from the bathroom. I could here him talking quietly. The pain went away, just like before. I waited a few seconds then decided to get up and go to him. Just when i stood up, I felt a liquid dripping down my leg. I looked down and saw a Little puddle forming on my feet. I quickly stepped into the shower, so it wouldnt float the bathroom floor. ''Nick!'' I called. He came into the bathroom. He looked at me confused, and then came over to me, to see why I was Standing in the shower. I bit my lip, when he saw that my water was breaking.

**Nicks P.O.V**

I stared at Miley as she was Holding my Hand. Her face was all sweaty and her eyes were shut tight. Was she having the Baby right now? What was I supposed to do? how could I help her? ''What are we doing now?'' I asked her. ''We're doing nothing, I'm calling a taxi and going to the Hospital.'' she stated calmly and breathed slowly. ''What? No! I'm gonna be there when you deliver the Baby!'' i exclaimed. ''It's a Girl, nick.'' she said. I smiled, but stopped when i noticed it was still hurting. After the liquid stopped I helped her take her Jeans off and dried her legs with a towel. I had already told Demi and Joe, and they were left waiting right outside the bathroom. Then i helped her into some sweatpants she lent from Demi. Sweat ran down my back. Was it starting? 'I'm going to be such a bad dad.' i thought. She suddenly stopped and looked up. ''Oh my God.'' she whispered. ''What?'' demi asked. ''It hurts so bad!'' miley whispered. I was terrified, was something going wrong? By now we were at the door and I was putting Mi's shoes on. My Hands were shaking and I attempted to tie her laces. We got into the car, Joe was driving, Demi and I were sitting in the backseat with Miley in-between us.

''Uhhh Joe! I cant wait any looonger!'' miley cried. My heart was beating uneven. I couldnt even imagine how much pain she was going through. ''Just a few more minutes Miles! I promise!'' Joe called. He was driving hastily and if i wasnt focused on Miley I'd be scared that we'd have an car accident. Demi and Miley both were talking frantically, miley crying and sobbing while Demi was telling her what to do. ''You gotta breathe like this miley, look! Concentrate! No! Stop talking! Look, like this!'' Demi was literally screaming at miley but i couldnt tell her to shut up because I was hyperventilating, and had to follow her constructions myself. ''I cant do this, i'm not ready! Cant i just hold it in? JOE DRIVE FASTER! I gotta get this out of me NOW! I hate you for doing this to me! Oh my god!'' Everybody was talking and it was hard to understand anything. I turned to Joe. ''Joe!'' ''I KNOW! WE'RE ALMOST THERE!'' but we weren't even near! We were stuck behind cars on the Highway. Joe scrolled he window down. ''WE'VE GOT A PREGNANT WOMAN IN THE CAR CAN YOU PLEASE MOVE!'' he screamed. I actually expected the man in front of us to get out of the car and start a fight with Joe, but luckily he did move and we arrived at the Hospital in a few minutes. I jumped out of the car helped Miley to get out while Joe ran straight into the Hospital. We were slowly Walking into the Hospital. Miley was clinging onto my arm and Demi was Walking beside Miley. ''Nick..'' Miley whimpered and looked up at me. She was trying not to cry. And in the sight of her tears my eyes got wet aswell. ''It's okay Baby.'' I told her and tried to smile. A woman showed us a room and gave Miley clothes to put on and told her to lay down until the doctor Comes. We waited for about 5 minutes and listened to Demi while she was talking to Mum excitedly. The doctor finally arrived and checked Miley. ''Alright. The Baby decided to Show up earlier. But it's okay, It happens sometimes.'' He said and smiled at us. ''Where's my mom?'' she asked suddenly, looking at me panicked. ''And Finn! Somebody has to call Finn!'' I stiffened at the mention of that man she was talking about. I knew they were Close, i just didnt know how Close. Why did she want him there? ''I'll do it.'' announced Demi and started calling someone again. I quickly forgot about him when they brought Miley to the OP room.

To be honest I dont really remember much about the birth. I remember Miley crashing my Hand with her sweaty ones. I remember whispering soothing words into her ear, telling her to be strong. But then I remember a clear cry filling the room. A shiver ran down my Body and I knew that our Baby was Born.

''Do you want to hold her?'' The Nurse asked me. I nodded. She brought the Baby to me and laid her gently on my arms. The second I saw her face my breath caught in my throat. I literally needed a few seconds to catch my breath. She was beautiful. She had dark hair, just like mine, a cute nose and rosy lips that opened, as if trying to say something. I wondered what Colour her eyes were. ''I want to see her, Nick.'' Miley said and tried to sit up. I leaned down and slowly laid the pink bundle on Mi's arm and situated myself right behind her, so that I was Holding our Baby with one arm. ''Do you have a Name?'' I asked Miley quietly. ''Elliana.'' She whispered and gently touched her cheek. ''Beautiful'' I whispered. Elliana opened her eyes; they were ocean blue, just like her mothers.


	10. Chapter 10

**there you go guys, this is Kind of the epilogue which I only wrote because I didnt want to leave it hanging there. It's not much but there really isnt anything I could come up with. So I just wrote Mileys thoughts and Feelings about everything that happened. I hope I didnt dissapoint anyone I feel like I did. It is a really short Story. Dont Forget to leave a Review! ENJOY**

**Mileys P.O.V**

After 3 days I was allowed to go home. Nick was there almost all the time. I would wake up to find him sitting there, just staring at elliana. When I saw him like that, I noticed his Expression. He loved her and when I noticed this I was glad that he found out because honestly, I dont think I would have told him and that would be a big mistake. After all, he was still with me and he stayed even though he only found out about her a few weeks ago. Elliana would grow up with a mom and a dad and everything would be normal. A week after I got back home I walked down the stairs. I saw Nick from the back and approached him. I noticed that he was Holding elliana in his arms, who was staring at him through her blue eyes. Nick was talking to her and I tried to hear what he was saying. ''...You are so cute!'' I heard and he lifted her up to kiss her on the cheek. Elliana giggled and my heart swelled at the sight. I can't describe how I felt, no matter how hard I tried. I leaned down and kissed Nick on his cheek causíng him to snap his head around and give me a warm smile.

I was completely happy, for the first time in months and I had the Feeling Nick was too. In this year of my life I learned that no matter how bad everything seems, it will get better eventually. It always does. And although I had to go through a lot to learn this, I was glad I did because it would help me in other situations in my life when things get bad again. No one can always feel happy and no one does. There's always something for everyone that can make them feel bad. For me it was People leaving. I could have given up on elliana and everything would be different now. But I'm glad I didnt. Every Little Thing in your life happens for a reason, you have to try and make the best out of it.

I sat down on Nicks lap and pulled elliana into my arms. Nick smiled. ''I love you.'' He said to me, then turned to elliana. ''And I love you, Baby Girl.''


End file.
